Be Careful What You Wish For
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Be careful what you wish for because it might come true and the worst possible way as the guys from Inuyasha discover as they wake up pregnant. Will they learn to accept their new roles or will they go off the deep end?


Hello Simply Hopeless here and I would like to introduce a new story. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this new story. I hope you enjoy this story and look forward to any comments you might have.

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter One

"Shhh… shhh," hissed Kagome urgently waving the boys to stop for a moment so she could hear. Her ear was pressed firmly against Sango's round belly as if that would help her feel the thing inside her.

If she closed her eyes and held her breath long enough she could have swore that she heard a heartbeat and an insistent swooshing sound. But that's not what she wanted to hear though. 'Come on, come on, come on,' she thought fervently.

And then… and then she felt it… heard it…

"I felt it… I felt it kick," cooed Kagome as she rested her hand once more against Sango's round belly. She wanted the palm of her hand to absorb the next moment to confirm what her ear had felt. And then there it was again making her lips curl up in a grin.

"Kagome this isn't anything new to me. It's been kicking like this ever since you left," Sango frowned slightly. "The baby keeps me up every night and has me occasionally running to the bathrooms."

"We know, we know. You've been complaining about that to us for the longest time," said Miroku wryly.

"All she does is nag. Nag, nag, nag. Oh I can't see my feet anymore. Miroku and Inuyasha do you think I'm fat? Can you hold my hair back while I have morning sickness all over your shoes? Sheesh its annoying as hell," growled Inuyasha.

"You two are so insensitive," howled Kagome. She pushed Miroku gently away from Sango when he went to comfort his wife. "You have no idea what a woman must go through when they are pregnant."

"It couldn't be that hard. All women do is sitting around all day until they get to the size of a beach whale," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You don't know what to say out your mouths." Sango scrubbed her tears away with her hand before she frowned at Miroku pointedly who had been nodding at what Inuyasha had been saying up till this point.

"They obviously don't," Kagome gave them a withering look and Inuyasha ducked behind the monk.

"Can't we like forget what those two boneheads said and go to sleep?" yawned Shippo. He padded towards Kagome and held his arms out for her but she didn't pick him up. In fact she glared at him. "W… what? Did I say anything wrong? Is there something on my tail?" He gathered his bushy tail in his hands and checked it.

"Men," grounded out Kagome before helping Sango slowly up to her feet. "Let's go to the hot springs. That will help calm the both of us," Kagome nodded her head encouragingly at her older friend before picking up the toiletries they would need.

"Don't wait up for us guys," called Sango over her shoulder and soon the two disappeared from the camp to go to a nearby hot springs.

"It's all you two fault," whined Shippo glaring at Miroku and Inuyasha. "If you hadn't opened your big mouths then they wouldn't want to leave.

"There only going to the hot springs," Miroku commented casually though he couldn't help but frown slightly.

"Only going to the hot springs. And what if they decide to run away?" grumbled Shippo.

"It's not like Sango can go but so for nor either Kagome. I could catch up to them easily," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"You're taking this thing to calmly," Shippo looked accusingly at Inuyasha.

"And your freaking out like it's a real big thing," Inuyasha countered glaring at the fur ball.

"Well it is!"

"No it isn't."

"It is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Why don't you two set your differences aside and help me set up camp," the monk said diplomatically sand stood. But he quickly stumbled over, taking back by a yawn as a red mist fell over them. "What is… what is that?" he said and he fell asleep dead away.

Slowly the other two fell asleep as well right where they stood or sat not noticing that someone was giggling in triumph.

A little red head girl smiled wickedly her lips parting to reveal small, pearly white teeth. Freckles kissed her little nose, the only thing that marred her flawless, creamy white skin. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders in little rivulets and her small frame was sheathed in a green veil-like dress.

She peered with intelligent green eyes that seemed to bright with mischief. She had been waiting for these silly humans to slip up all day and here was her chance. "Chaos," she smiled. That word alone sent a tingling through her whole body. Here was a chance to wreak true havok.

She slowly and carefully stepped from behind the bushes before padding closer to the campsite on bare feet. Her eyes fell on each and every person not leaving out Kilala or Moyouga. "They are fast asleep,' she beamed. Of course they were, she had used her sleeping potion on them.

Then she moved with quick steps towards Kagome's book bag that she had left behind and pulled out the jewel shard. Moving back to the sleeping companions she sat down cross-legged on the ground. Taking a deep cleansing breath she then slowly let it out.

The little fey parted her lips and breathed on the huge junk of jewel shard until it misted over then began to hum sending out a resonating hum to all the jewel shards wherever they might be. The jewel shard glowed a soft pink as the fey began to steadily chant:

Change the roles of here and now

Where what must come up, must come down

Give the guys a chance to feel

How carrying a baby is for real

Make their bellies swell with life

So that they might know the strife

And let when all is said in done

Let the girls finally have some fun

As soon as the last words died from her lips she placed Kagome's jewel shards back in her book bag. She smiled confidently rubbing her hands at her handiwork. "Until we meet again," she giggled before snapping her fingers and disappearing in then air.

THE NEXT MORNING

"I can't believe we slept by the hot springs," laughed Sango as she walked into the campsite.

"Yeah me either and look at them all fast asleep. I don't even think they even miss us," frowned Kagome slightly.

"Don't say that Kagome," scolded Sango lightly.

"Well it's true look at them sleeping so peaceful without a care in the world," Kagome grumbled before walking over to Inuyasha. She knelt beside him ready to chew his ear out when she noticed something strange. "Have you gained weight?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprise as she frantically shook him awake.

"What the hell do you mean? I haven't been devouring things like Shippo have," Inuyasha yawned.

"Well then explain this." Kagome poked his bulging belly and Inuyasha was ready to snap her finger off.

"Don't do that you little…" but he trailed off when he saw his rounding belly. "What have you done to me?"

"What have I done? I didn't do anything to you. That's all you!"

"Oh my god my belly," cried out Sango and they all turned eyes on Sango whose stomach was flat as if she had never been pregnant.

"This can't be happening. I'm going to wake up and find that this is a nightmare… right? Right!" Miroku asked insistently having a funny feeling that he knew where their children had went to as he looked down at his bulging belly so much like Sango's a second ago.

To be continued...


End file.
